reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Masamune
"Preparing Drones" - Masamune Operator - Another vehicle built by Japan's Kojima & Heavy Industries, the creators of the Blizzard Heavy Destroyer this latest investment by the company can be utilised for combat, defense, utility and support, which can also be used for the rapid deployment of drones, the Kojima-34 Masamune Drone Carrier is a high-tech tank like vehicle which can be utilised in two sets of roles depending on the current situation on the battlefield. These lightweight units can deploy squadrons of 5-6 drones for use, these can providing support for wounded units or locate any hidden enemy within a radius if there are orders to sweep out any stealth units, combat drones can also be used to provide cover against enemy units ranging enemy infanty to vehicles. Development To be added... Drones Available Once built and deployed out on the field of battle, the operators of Masamune units can select a mode of play for strategic roles whilst in groups with other units or out by themselves with infantry regiments: Combat and Defense Additions: No weapons will be available, the drones can deal with enemy units. Changes: 6 Drones can be deployed for Combat and Defense roles. * Anti-Infantry Drone - Equipped with a light machine gun, capable of dealing with enemy infantry regiments whislst deployed with a Masamune, strong against enemy soldiers if needed for anti-infantry roles. * Anti-Vehicle Drone - Designated for anti-vehicle purposes, these drones are equipped with a small rocket launcher which can deal a small set of damage to enemy tanks and even aircraft, good in numbers. * Point Defense Laser Drone - Capable of stopping enemy missiles, designed for defense, the PDL Drones are good if a general needs to keep a Masamune and other vehicles operating whilst deployed in the field. Utility and Support Additions: A machine gun can be equipped if utility and support is selected. Changes: 3 Drones can be deployed for Utility and Support roles. * Scout Drone - Can reveal hidden enemy units with a wide range, and if a commander is looking for potential expansion points, supplies and tech structures, Scout Drones are good for the role when required. * Repair Drone - When the host vehicle is damaged by enemy fire, Repair Drones can be used to keep the target Masamune in check and active if at any point the vehicle may get damaged from attackers. Gallery Field reports have been gathered on the Kojima-34 Masamune being deployed in various regions with drones being used depending on what configuration it has been selected, once it has been deployed into the battlefield the commanders of one of the carriers can select what they can use if there are units in need of support from attack drones or assistance from repair & scout drones. Images to be added... Behind the Scenes * Masamunes are unique vehicles which can deploy around 3-6 combat and support drones at the same time, using similar coding like used in USA vehicles. :* There will be five types of drones available, which can be selected with 2 categories depending on role the Masamune will play, aka combat and support. * Despite being lightweight, they will come with heavy armour which will allow it to last longer whilst it is deployed on the battlefield, despite the heavy armour but lightweight materials used it will also be fast. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Japanese Origin